They Don't Know About Us
by baskerville-kun
Summary: Hiccup had no idea walking in a frosty field would change his life forever. (rated M for future chapters)


**They Don't Know About Us**

**Chapter One: One touch and I was a believer**

Hiccup tread lightly on the path he had made with Toothless leading into the woods. It was cold out, as per usual, but it was even colder now because of the oncoming Yuletide. Toothless walked beside Hiccup, flicking his ears at any strange noise they happened to come across. He wasn't totally immune to the cold, so he stuck close to his trainer, hoping to steal some of his body warmth. Hiccup smiled at that, glad that his dragon depended on him so.

As soon as Hiccup found the ledge where he and Toothless leapt, he shook himself awake (though it was nearing the afternoon hours) and straddled his dragon. Toothless allowed Hiccup to climb atop his saddle and glanced back to see if his friend was ready for take-off. Hiccup noticed the routine gesture nodded, a determined look covering his face. Toothless showed his toothless smile and leapt from the cliff, free-falling at first and then ducking upwards. Hiccup let out a whoop of excitement as the air flushed through his ears and whipped at his hair. He loved moments like these when his heart sped up and he felt so near to death that he felt as alive as ever. Toothless led them through some loop-de-loops and swirls, and all the while Hiccup encouraged him on, hanging on tight and occasionally letting his arms leave the safety of Toothless's warm body to feel the impact of the air rushing above him.

After Hiccup could tell his dragon was growing weary he gave him a quick pat on his side so he knew to land somewhere safe. Toothless chose a soft patch of field covered in frost to disembark and Hiccup dismounted off of the dragon. He shivered once he realized again how cold Berk could be in winter. Toothless stuck close as Hiccup examined the area they had landed on. It wasn't a place he had been before (which was surprising because he knew this forest by heart). The pale white sun hung low in the dull, pasty gray sky. It was nearing nighttime, and Hiccup had no idea where they were. Sure, he could just climb back atop Toothless and find their way home, but he hated overworking his friend, and Hiccup trusted his navigation skills enough that he didn't have to depend on the dragon. He took a step forward and started on his way across the field. He did so slowly, as to leave time for him to consider the worst-case scenarios that could possibly happen to them on their way back.

Just as Hiccup was thinking these things over, a slight rustle emanated from the duo's right, which made Toothless flick his head in that direction. Hiccup turned too, and hesitated. He contemplated going to see what the sound was, but knew it would probably just end up being a rabbit out of it's hole looking for late winter rations. He began to walk again, as did Toothless, until another sound came from the same direction. It was a yawn, and sounded distinctly human-like. Hiccup glanced sideways at his dragon. Toothless seemed a bit apprehensive, but Hiccup could see the ever-present hint of curiosity shining in his eyes. It was inevitable; they would have to go investigate. As Toothless was adamant about discovering the source of the eerie yawn, Hiccup couldn't seem to see the appeal. He took small steps to the right, his feet ready to start running in the opposite direction at any given time. As they came closer to the area they thought to be the correct place, Hiccup started to see an indent in the frozen-over grass. The frost was thicker around that area, and the indent was nearly his size...

Hiccup gasped, held a hand to his open mouth.

There, lying on the cold, barren ground, lay a boy about his age or older. His skin was as pale as the moon and his hair was paler. He was wearing what seemed to be a blue jacket and his thing pants were a light brown. He didn't have any shoes and the only thing he carried with him was a long staff with a curved end. He looked like a weird old shepherd to Hiccup. then the boy turned over and Hiccup realized he was asleep, not dead. The bridge of the boy's nose was littered with pretty little freckles that were barely there. They were much more attractive than Hiccup's own. Hell, the boy was much more attractive than Hiccup could ever be. Hiccup found himself leaning down to get closer to this person. The white-haired boy's breath came evenly, making his middle rise up and down in a calm motion. Hiccup reached, hesitantly, and didn't mean to, but his finger brushed the boy's own hand. He was suddenly filled with thoughts of frost and winter and ice, and happy memories of snowball fights in the hills that he had long-since forgotten. Hiccup swallowed. Toothless was amazed as well, and walked a near circle around the being, sniffing his hair and such. It made the boy swat at his face dismissively, like he was lost in a reverie. Hiccup was utterly mystified. How was this guy not dead, and more importantly, why in Asgard was he lying in the middle of a field in winter? And most of all, why did Hiccup care?

He brushed it off as an act of common humanity, and started to tap the boy awake, when Toothless beat him to it. The curious dragon was nudging the sleeping ones head and making silent whining sounds in the pit of his throat. Hiccup wanted to stop him, and wondered if it was because he wanted to look at the boy a bit longer or if he was afraid the boy would awaken and realize someone was watching him in his sleep. Either way, it was too late. The previously resting boy was wakening, and fast. Hiccup took this as a signal to go then and there before it got seriously weird. He hopped on Toothless and swift as the wind they were in the darkening sky, heading home.

Hiccup tried to keep his cool during their descent into his backyard. He was still shaken by the sight he had seen in that patch of land. Why, why couldn't Toothless have picked a better spot? Why did it have to be Hiccup that had wanted to know the boy so bad?

He let Toothless inside the house. His dad wasn't home yet, what a surprise. He was probably still out helping around with the food rations the town would need. On that note, Hiccup headed upstairs to his room. He found it the way he had left it this morning: neat, save for the desk in the far corner. Papers littered its surface and the floor around it. He really needed to keep his work area more organized. He picked up his charcoal pencil and sat down, opening his journal up to a new page. He thought. Then, he put his thought to paper. He sketched a face, one that was asleep and serene, one that was connected to a head, resting in a shady field. A guilty feeling rose inside of the teen. Wasn't this a bit creepy? No, it's just a bit of artwork, he thought. There's no harm in self-expression. Only this wasn't Hiccup's inner interests speaking here. This was plain and utter obsession. Or at least the beginning of one.

After Hiccup was satisfied with his work he travelled over to his heavily-blanketed bed and bundled himself. Toothless lay on a thick wool blanket on the floor beside him, already fast asleep.

Hiccup wanted to sleep early tonight. He needed the rest after the day he had just had. Without really knowing, he drifted away into dreams of moons and white-haired boys that slept in forests on cold nights.

The next, morning, Hiccup woke to a bright room filled with sunlight. He climbed out of bed and woke Toothless, who rarely came out of sleep without him. The dragon followed his trainer downstairs, where Hiccup found he was let alone once again. His dad was still as busy as ever with the needs of his people. Hiccup looked through the storage bin and pulled a chunk of sort-of stale bread and took a giant bite. After two or three more bites he put the bread back in the bin to eat for lunch. Opening the door, he stretched and took a deep breath of the ocean's air. He walked around back, Toothless hot on his heels, and pulled out the tub of fish he kept for his hungry dragon. Toothless wiggled his tail in delight whilst Hiccup dumped out the right amount for breakfast. Toothless ate his fill and waited for Hiccup to give him something else to do. Hiccup smiled at the black dragon. Toothless smiled back. Then they both sideways-glanced to the entrance of the forest right behind the house. They exchanged looks. Hiccup sighed, and started walking. It seemed they were both still inquisitive about those woods.

"Fine then, you win buddy. Let's go check it out." Hiccup waved to Toothless to say that he should follow him. They were off to see the white-haired boy.

pfft i know it was retarded you know have to tell me =_= but this was my first fanfic so take it easy

I AM SEVERELY IN LOVE WITH HIJACK (or frostcup or whatever you wanna call it)

okey bai bai :3


End file.
